Look Over Your Shoulder
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Having to listen to his parents continuously argue, Kendall starts to blame himself. Logan's there to comfort him and reassure him that things will be alright, no matter what ends up happening.


**Hey guys. I wrote this in an attempt to get rid of my writer's block. I've been having a lot of trouble with that lately, and it's really... frustrating. I'm not too satisfied with this, but I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Logan, Kendall's here!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled from downstairs, startling Logan out of his train of thought. The brunette hurriedly ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he got to the first floor, his heart broke at the sight in front of him. Kendall turned to him, having heard his footsteps, and as soon as they locked eyes, it was like a dam was let loose inside of Kendall. The fake smile he had put on for Mrs. Mitchell, deteriorated into nothing. Logan took no time in rushing to the younger boy's side and enveloping him in a hug. Mrs. Mitchell stood there awkwardly, hugging little 7-year-old Katie, who Kendall had brought along with him, not quite sure of what was going on.

"Kendall, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked softly as she laid a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. The 13-year-old tried to mutter a "yes" in response, but his demeanor gave away the truth.

"His parents are arguing again," Logan answered for him, to which Mrs. Mitchell nodded, having known that the boy's parents had been arguing for quite a while now. "I'm gonna take him upstairs. Do you want me to take Katie too, or are you okay with looking after her?" he asked his mother. Mrs. Mitchell gave him a forced smile.

"Don't worry about her, I'll keep an eye on her."

Logan nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand, turning to drag him over to his room, but Mrs. Mitchell stopped them before they could even reach the staircase. "Kendall, you can stay here as long as you'd like, alright? Katie, too."

Kendall smiled, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell," he said quietly, then letting Logan guide him to his room. This was not a rare occasion—not anymore, at least. For the past two to three months, Kendall and Katie's parents had gotten into continuous arguments, that often took a toll on the young boy's emotions. Katie was still too young to understand what was going on, and Kendall was glad that she was. The Mitchell's were well aware of the situation the Knight siblings were facing at home, so they had told Kendall that whenever something happened, he was allowed to go over to their house.

"Come on, we can watch a movie or play a game or something. Anything to get your mind off of things, okay?" Logan said as he opened the door to his bedroom and pulled Kendall along. The taller boy just hummed in response. "Do you wanna watch a movie? We can watch Spiderman, since I know it's your favorite."

"I, um... I don't feel like watching anything," Kendall said softly.

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want to do something else?"

"N-No," the blond said brokenly. "I don't feel like doing anything, to be honest. Everything hurts, Logie." He shifted his gaze from the floor to look up at Logan. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he looked as if he'd fall over at any second. Logan didn't say anything but wrapped him in a hug once more, and allowed the younger boy to cry against his shoulder.

He guided Kendall towards his bed and lied down, allowing him to curl up against his side. He didn't really know what to say to make Kendall feel better. He had never really been good with words. He knew that what his best friend was going through, was far from easy, but he couldn't really say he understood him, because he didn't. Logan grew up without a father, unlike Kendall. The dirty blond had always had his mother and father there, but at that moment, it didn't seem like he would for long. His parents were simply not getting along very well, to put it lightly, and as much as he hated to think about it, he could tell they'd most likely end up getting divorced. He was just worried about how that would affect Kendall and Katie, especially Kendall, who understood the situation a lot better than the brunette little girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked in a whisper.

"I just... don't know what to make of it all," Kendall mumbled. "I don't know what's going to happen... Mom and dad are always fighting, and over the dumbest things, too. It's rare to come home and have a quiet evening, because they almost always argue. Sometimes it's about each other, sometimes Katie, sometimes me... And at times, I can't help but wonder if I somehow caused all of it," he whispered the last sentence, making Logan frown.

"Kendall... None of this is your fault, buddy," Logan whispered as he pulled the boy closer. "They might bring you up from time to time when they are arguing, but it is in no way your fault. The trouble they're having is between the two of them, therefore, it's not your fault. So stop blaming yourself, alright?" he said as he rested his chin on top of Kendall's blond mop of hair.

"I try not to think like that, but sometimes it just gets hard. Maybe if I didn't have to hear them day after day, I wouldn't, but I do, and that... hurts," he said softly. "I'm just so tired. Poor Katie hates hearing them. She starts crying, and nothing I do seems to cheer her up. I don't know what to do."

"Well, like my mom said, you two are allowed to stay here as long as you'd like, as long as your parents know where you are. You're always welcome here, Kenny. My home is your home."

Kendall couldn't help but smile softly at Logan's words. "I know, and I appreciate it. I just don't want to come off as a burden."

"You won't," Logan promised, tightening his hold on him. "You're like my little brother, you could never be a burden."

"Thank you." Kendall sat up and gave Logan a hug, laying his head on the older boy's shoulder. "Do you think... it'd be okay if we spend the night...? I really don't want to go back to... that. If I can't, it's okay, though."

"It's fine, don't worry," the brunette said as he pulled away and wiped Kendall's tears away with his thumbs. He then took a hold of the boy's wrist and pulled him to where he had a collection of video games and board games. "Do you wanna play a game to pass the time? We don't have to if you're still not up for it, but I think it would help."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, sure. Can we... play Uno?" he asked nervously. Logan smiled and grabbed the packet of Uno cards from the stack of games.

"Of course."

Logan sat down on his bed, motioning for Kendall to follow his lead. The green-eyed boy sat down on the edge and took the cards Logan was handing him. He thanked The smaller boy once more and only hoped that he was right, and that things would turn out okay. He trusted Logan, he was his brother after all. And he knew that even if things didn't turn out okay, he'd have his back. Always.

* * *

**That ending was kind of cheesy. Anyway, I hope I did a good job at writing the bond between Kendall and Logan. I've always loved their friendship and found it adorable. I'd love to know what you thought of this. Thank you for reading.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
